


Broom Closet

by Phineasflynns



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: I JUST WANTED THEM TO FUCK IN A CLOSET, I just wanted to write porn don’t fight me on this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This isn’t canon compliant I honestly can’t remember most of the first two movies, Top Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: Thomas and Newt sneak away for some alone time in a broom closet





	Broom Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any issues with this I just wanted some top newt smut

“Newt,” Thomas whispers, crossing the room and easily straddling Newts hips on the blondes bed. “I think it’s time for you to make good on that promise.”

Newt grins up at him, hands landing on Thomas’ hips. Here he had been thinking he would have to drag him off to some broom closet somewhere, but they had been fortunate enough to be paired as roomies.

“Is that so?” He asks playfully, and Thomas nods his head, trying to act nonchalant and as if he isn’t currently slowly rolling their hips together.

“Though if you want we could find a closet?” He offers playfully, “I have some great memories of you plowing me against doors.”

Newt groans at that and bites his lower lip.

“I was considering it.” He admits softly, squeezing the brunettes hips. “I do love watching your legs shake as you try to hold yourself up.”

Thomas moans softly and nods his head.

“We should find a closet.” He whines, and Newt groans.

“Do you really want to separate long enough for that, baby?” He teases breathlessly, and Thomas shakes his head but sits back anyways.

“I want to keep grinding on you but-“ He exhales shakily. “I really want to to take me to a closet.”

Newt growls in the back of his throat and nods, and both climb off the bed and slip out of the room. A few doors down they find an unlocked supply closet, full of mops and brooms, various cleaning supplies and towels littering the shelves. As soon as the door is closed Thomas’ back is against it and Newt’s lips are against the brunettes.

The kiss is hungry, tongues meeting almost immediately as Thomas helplessly pushes his hips forward, weakly gasping at each pulse of pleasure he receives with each brush of their still clothed cocks.

“Newt..” He moans, and the blonde growls softly, pushing their hips harder together. The brunette keens, and Newt lets out a soft moan.

“Shit, Tommy I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Thomas answers, tears welling unbidden in his eyes. “I missed you so much.”

As he speaks Newts lips wander to Thomas’ throat, eagerly licking and sucking purple marks onto the smooth skin, scraping his teeth along his pulse line. He doesn’t miss the way Thomas’ entire body arches at the scrape of his teeth, and he slips his hand down to grip Thomas’ leaking erection through his pants.

Thomas moans, loud and uninhibited, and it sends sparks straight to Newts dick.

“Fuck.” He growls, and Thomas whines when he once again feels a scrape of teeth along his throat.

“Shit- Newt-“ He groans, hips twitching into the hold his boyfriend has. “Please.”

“Please what, Tommy?” He coos, and the brunettes eyes roll back slightly.

“Please fuck me.” He whines, and Newt grins.

“My pleasure, baby.”

His hand shifts then to unbutton Thomas’ jeans, pushing them down eagerly, and he can’t deny the hunger he feels when the brunettes cock springs free, precome dripping from the tip. Thomas whines and his head falls back against the door as he raggedly pants, and Newt can’t help himself.

He drops to his knees, and takes Thomas in his mouth. Thomas practically screams, lifting a hand to bite down on so they aren’t caught, and it takes Newt a moment to adjust but before Thomas can even begin to process what’s happening Newts nose is pressing into his abdomen and his cock is down Newts throat and Thomas is struggling to breathe.

“Oh fuck- oh shit- fuck-“ He repeats senselessly, words muffled by the hand still in his mouth, and he can feel his legs are already trembling as Newt begins bobbing his head.

As he works Newt lifts his hand and wiggles his fingers expectantly near Thomas’ face. The brunette doesn’t hesitate to tear his hand from his mouth and replace it with Newt’s fingers, tongue coiling around each and every one, coating them as thoroughly as he can.

When Newt deems them wet enough his free hand slaps Thomas’ inner thigh, chuckling around the brunettes cock when Thomas immediately obeys the silent command to spread his legs. Newts fingers slip from his mouth, and he whines in protest until he feels the tip of one of them pressing gently up against his entrance. He moans, legs spreading slightly further apart in response.

“Good boy.” Newt murmurs, pulling his lips off Thomas’ dick for a few moments, taking pleasure in the way Thomas loudly whines in protest.

“No- No, don’t stop, please!” He begs desperately, and Newt chuckles.

“As you wish, baby.” He winks, leaning forward and swallowing Thomas whole again.

Thomas moans breathlessly, crying out anew when Newts finger presses into him, toes curling at the sensations.

“I- I lied- fuck- Newt you’ve gotta stop or I’m gonna-“ He breaks off to moan again when Newt’s tongue swirls around the head of his cock.

To his relief Newt stops, smirking at Thomas’ unintentional whine of disappointment, and Thomas shifts his hips toward the blondes fingers.

“Feels good.” He mumbles, and Newt nods absentmindedly, leaning forward to lick a drop of precome from Thomas’ dick. Thomas groans, clenching his jaw and his fists as his head falls back against the door.

“Tastes good.” He whispers. “Are you sure you don’t want me to keep going?”

“I- I-“ He can’t seem to answer, and Newt hums softly.

His finger slips out of Thomas’ ass, but the brunettes complaint is cut off when he’s suddenly spun around, face against the door. Before he can even react Newt is manhandling his thighs apart and then his tongue replaces his finger and Thomas melts.

“How about this then?” Newt pulls away to taunt, and Thomas is unable to do more than gurgle senselessly, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he pushes back toward Newt’s face.

The blonde chuckles and dives back in, and the trembling of Thomas’ legs before is nothing compared to what it is now. Newt’s hands squeeze his thighs and Thomas is reminded that if not for those hands he would be on the floor right now. He pushes back again, nails clawing down the door when Newt’s tongue dares push inside, and his cock gives an impatient throb.

“Oh shit- oh fuck-“ He chokes out, raggedly panting without restraint. He can feel his cock leaking and he pushes back on Newt’s tongue with a needy whimper. “I- I’m close-“ He warns, and Newt sits back.

Before he can complain his tongue is replaced by his fingers, and then Newt’s teeth are in his shoulder. He loudly cries out and pushes back into it, and he can heart Newt chuckle softly.

“I love it when you get like this for me Tommy.”

Thomas struggles to compose himself enough to give a witty response, but he quickly gives up and merely gurgles in response, feeling his orgasm rapidly approaching. He eagerly fucks himself back on Newt’s fingers, and the blonde hums happily at his actions, adding a third finger and chuckling at the way Thomas keens and claws at the door.

“Oh- oh fuck- Newt- Newt please I’m gonna cum!” He tries to warn, and Newt grins, leaning down so his lips are at Thomas’ ear.

He blows a soft breath across his earlobe, and his free hand reaches down and closes around Thomas’ slick cock.

“Cum for me, Tommy.” He commands, and Thomas cries out, completely uninhibited, one of his fists slamming against the door as he rides out his orgasm, spilling himself in Newt’s hand.

When he can finally see straight again his legs are trembling to the point that if Newt were to let him go he would be on the floor. His hips twitch slightly when he realizes Newt is still gently stroking his dick.

“Mmnh.. Newt..” He murmurs, and the blonde hums.

“Yes?”

“Fuck me.”

Newt seems surprised for a moment, but he quickly plays it off and smirks.

“As you wish.”

He shifts and unbuckles his pants, and Thomas is practically vibrating with anticipation, unable to contain his excitement at finally having this opportunity with his boyfriend after so long apart.

He moans when he feels Newts cock slide playfully between his asscheeks, but before he can complain and demand Newt fuck him already, the blonde is thrusting inside.

“Oh, fuck!” Thomas cries, louder than he intended to as his back arches and his entire body eagerly jerks back into the movement, sheathing Newt entirely in one go.

“Fuck.” Newt curses, his grip on the brunettes hips tightening substantially.

“Move- please please please-“ Thomas begs, and the sound chokes off into a pleased squeal when Newt obeys his plea’s and withdraws his hips, sharply snapping them forward.

The tip of his cock brushes the brunettes prostate ever so slightly, but it’s enough to have the brunette gasping and begging for more, his nails clawing at the door once more.

“Oh fuck- shit- Newt- oh fuck-“ He babbles as he rocks into the thrusts, the lewd sound of skin slapping together echoing through the room.

“I love you.” Newt says, and Thomas’ entire body shudders, precome spurting from his dick as he quietly moans.

“I love you too.” He pants. “Please- harder. I’m close.”

Newt obeys his wishes and Thomas is reduced to a trembling, silent mess. His mouth hangs open but no sound escapes as he senselessly fucks himself back into his boyfriends thrusts, eyes rolling back in his head as they quickly work themselves to orgasm.

“Oh shit- Newt- I’m gonna cum.” He warns again, and Newt growls softly.

“Cum.” He growls, and Thomas practically screams Newts name as he orgasms for the second time that night.

Newt is quickly thrown over the edge by Thomas’ sounds and the way he tightens around him, and he buries himself as deeply inside him as he can and moans Thomas’ name as he spills himself inside him.

When both are finally still he pulls out, and both slide to the floor.

“Fuck.” Thomas pants, and Newt chuckles breathlessly. “That’s one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had.”

“One of?” He teases, and Thomas manages a soft wheezing laugh.

“All my best orgasms have involved you, if it makes you feel any better.”

“Good that.”


End file.
